


Fundy’s Regret

by SnowAvian



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bulimia, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowAvian/pseuds/SnowAvian
Summary: Fundy has always had an mentally abusive relationship with Dream, and he can’t take it any longer.TW: Bulimia
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Fundy kneeled on the cold tiles of his bathroom, his whole body trembling. 

_“I OBJECT!”_

He spat into the stained porcelain basin, the sour taste of acids burning the back of his throat.

_“Get away from him! Off the stage!”_

He coughed and spluttered, his throat hoarse and scratchy.

_“That’s what I just had to do.”_

He got up and staggered to the door.

_“Did you pull away when he kissed you?”_

His legs buckled beneath him.

_“He didn’t.”_

He propped himself up.

_“Dream, why?”_

He collapsed onto the ground.

_“Dream left the game.”_

He blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being dead lol.

Fundy awoke to the sound of wheezing, like the sound an ancient tea kettle would make. He rubbed his eyes instinctively, his mind foggy. 

“Dream?” He croaked out, his throat too dry to properly form coherent words. A blurry figure entered the room. 

The bed dipped and a pair of arms wrapped around him protectively.   
“Don’t speak love,” he whispered, planting kisses on his neck and whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

Leaning to the side, he grabbed what looked like a glass. Dream coaxed some water into him, holding him gently as if he were a porcelain doll. 

The familiar sound of a Discord call rang out, piercing the silence. Fundy looked up at him hopefully, pleading him silently not to go. Dream sighed, ignoring Fundy’s pleads and stepping out of the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the author, SnowAvian. A friendly reminder to not force these ships onto real people, as they have lives and are not to be objectified! If they are uncomfortable with this fanfiction, I will take it down immediately. If you have any important inquiries, feel free to email me at snowavian@email.com


End file.
